H Canyon of Immortality
Stamina Cost to Enter: 7 Elemental Bonus: Earth '''(Max HP+100 & Hand+1) Heroic Route Canyon of Immortality puts you on a path where you will encounter 13 enemies or more. There are some Event choices which will help determine whether you get a Rank S, SS, or if you're lucky, a SSS chest at the end. If you wish to re-enter again, before the next day when you can do so for free, it will cost you 60 Smith Tokens. Your chance at prizes will depend upon the treasure chest you have obtained upon either completing the route or retreat. Note: Being defeated will get nothing. Note: When you obtain the Rank SSS Chest, you can get CHOOSE any reward you want. ---- =Walk-through= 1. Combat Encounter Kirin 2. Combat Encounter Soul Gatherer 3. Boss Encounter Ascended Immortal '''Treasure Chest Rank D obtained upon victory. 4. Combat Encounter Kung Fu Master 5. Combat Encounter Wind Walker 6. Boss Fight: Shura Treasure Chest Rank upgrade upon victory. 7. Event: "It's dark behind the giant mountain statue." See what's inside "You failed to find anything useful." -1 Stamina "There is a poison trap! Someone in the group is Poisoned!" "You found someone sleeping. He is angry at you for waking him up.": Fight Kung Fu Master "You found an old box... You found treasure!": Treasure Chest Rank Up! "You didn't find anything and got strange sticky liquid all over you.": Become Sticky Ignore it "Nothing happens." 8. Combat Fight: Jed, the Sky Bandit 9. Combat Fight: Wyvern 10. Boss Fight: Clouse Legion Treasure Chest Rank upgrade upon victory. 11. Event: "Apparently Jed went to take a nap." Search the cabin " ": Treasure Chest Rank Up! (you must refresh the page to continue the route) "You found nothing.": -1 Stamina & Become Demoralized. "You found a bottle of liquid on a table and drank it immediately!": +15% HP Sneak into the captain's room Fight: Jed, the Sky Bandit You took the risk and sneaked inside the captain's room, but found nothing... -1 Stamina & Demoralized "Jed is snooring... You quietly opened the chest near Jed's bed... The chest exploded!": -15% HP & -1 Stamina & Fight: Jed, the Sky Bandit (has 1800 HP) " ": -1 Stamina & Fight: Jed, the Sky Bandit (has 2100 HP) "Jed is snooring... You quietly opened the chest near Jed's bed... You found Treasure": -1 Stamina & Treasure Chest Rank Up! Don't do anything 12. Combat Fight: Very Angry Big Bird 13. Boss Fight: Blademaster Sho Treasure Chest Rank upgrade obtained upon victory. 14. Event Nothing Happens "Due to poor vision in the fog, Member falls off the canyon!": -1 Stamina, -10% HP & Become Injured "There are an electrical currents in the fog!": -10% HP "You lost your sense of direction in the fog.": -1 Stamina "You found a rainbow bridge by accident! You follow where the bridge leads you... It's dead end!": -2 Stamina "You found a rainbow bridge by accident! You follow where the bridge leads you... You found treasures!": Treasure Chest Rank Up! 15. Combat Fight: Cloud Dragon 16. Boss Fight: Yun Wu, the Grandmaster ---- =Enemies= Note: *= only possible become Frostbitten when you are Wet, or become Burnt when you are Oily Category:Heroic Route Category:H Canyon of Immortality